1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a camera apparatus and method thereof, and more particularly, to a camera apparatus for enabling a user to conveniently control an operation of the camera apparatus according to a gesture of a subject for photography input through a lens of a camera, and a method of controlling the camera apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, the term “digital image processing apparatus” includes all apparatuses capable of processing an image of an image acquisition device including, for example, a digital camera, a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), a camera of a mobile phone, a PC camera or an image recognition sensor. The digital image processing apparatus may, for example, process an image input by the image acquisition device using a digital signal processor, compress the processed image, generate an image file, and store the image file in a memory.
Presently, a primary class of users of digital cameras has expanded from a small number of experts to the general public, so that an age of the primary class and a usage field has expanded. For example, an age group of 10 to 30 year olds frequently use digital cameras and often use a self photographing method to photograph themselves. However, when a user takes a picture by using the self photographing method, the user also serves as a subject for photography. In this case, the user must adjust a focus of a lens of a camera and press a shutter of the camera, and thus it is difficult to take a picture. In addition, there are many cases in which the lens is disposed on a front surface of the digital camera, but a menu button for changing a setting of the camera is located on a rear surface of the camera. In the case in which the user takes a picture using the self photographing method, the user serves as the subject for photography and must, therefore, be positioned in front of the lens of the camera. As a result, it is difficult for the user to use a function of the digital camera in a desired manner during the photographing.